thegrimadventuresofbillyandmandyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Grim Adventures of Felicity and Toby Episodes
Episodes Season 1 #Felicity and Toby Meet the Reaper - Felicity and Toby meet the Reaper from the another dimension as Billy and Mandy befriend them as well. #Fiendship is Tragic - In this sequel to "Son of Nergal", Nerissa comes back from the Center of the Earth after being lonely and trying to make friends with her. She comes over to Endsville Middle School to make friends. Lamont and Sonnet tries mocking her, her voice and her appearance, she threatens to kill them and take over their entire appearance. #Some Crazy Poltergeist - Felicity and Toby see unusual happenings in the middle of the night and Mandy told them it was a Poltergeist, a ghost who is known to play random pranks on people. Billy, Mandy, Felicity and Toby turn to Hoss Delgado to solve the mystery. #Causing Chaos - While Claire forces Felicity to babysit Mandy, they discover a golden apple known as the Apple of Discord and stole it from Eris. When Eris wanted the apple back to kidnap Felicity and Mandy, some chaos ensues and it's up to Billy and Toby to save the day! #Daughter of Malaria - Felicity and Toby are forced to meet the unhappy, morose daughter of Malaria, Amarande Fosseyeur. #A Grim Retirement - When The Grim Reaper retires his own job, Malaria will be the Grim Reaper who reaps souls. #The Princess Of No Mercy - Mandy turns herself into a Gothic princess. #Mandy's Friends - Mandy makes friends at school. #The Widdle Haunted House of Horrors - While trick-or-treating on Halloween, Felicity and her friends go to a haunted house which is haunted by ghosts but it turned out to be fake, very fake! #Billy Gets Smarter - Billy becomes smart after using a magical scythe. #I Was A Preteen Vampire - Felicity becomes a vampire after a freak accident when switching minds with a bat by Toby who did the freak accident with a scythe. Then, she meets Melania Vargois, a dhampir. #Dead Fish Out of Water - When Toby's pet fish, Tiny dies, Grim reaps Tiny's soul. As Billy resurrects a deceased fish as a ghost with the scythe, he will play with the ghost of Tiny. #Skarred for Life...Again! - The kids meet Skarr. #Bewitched, Bebothered and Bemandied - Mandy becomes a witch after using her spellbook known as The Grimoire. #Nigel Planter and the Prisoner of Alakazaban - Felicity and Toby go to Nigel's school. #Spi-Do-Phobia - When Felicity raises spiders to impress Mandy, she accidentally made Billy so miserable, he got scared (not scarred for life). Meanwhile, Toby meets Jeff the Spider. #Undead and Lovin' It - Felicity and Mandy befriends an undead person, making Billy miserable. #The Vampire What Came From All That Endsville - Melania becomes a mysterious dhampir saying that one parent is a vampire while the other is a human. Her parents (one human and one vampire) discovers that they are having a vampire party along with Dracula. #Beware, The Amulet - Felicity is forced to wear a cursed amulet which she earns strange psychic powers. #Fortune Tell Me Your Secret - Felicity decides to become a fortune teller herself. Season 2 #Grave Sightings - Felicity started to see ghosts after wearing an amulet. #There Will Be Elves - TBA #Totally Chaotic! - TBA #The Rapping Ghost - #Possessed to be Repossessed - TBA #Boogey Madness - TBA #A Grave New World - TBA #Kaitlyn: Taster of Creameos - Kaitlyn is obsessed with Creameos so all food that she tasted is creameos. #The Atrocious Atrocia - TBA #Voodoo You Think You Are - Mandy plays with a voodoo doll. #Don't Be a Dummy! - Felicity messes with a dummy, which is magic #Evil is Adolescence - Felicity, the pre-pubescent Goth girl is no longer a fifth grader shopping for Justice clothes, she is now a teenager at age 13. #I Danced With The Dead - Felicity is fascinated with death so she decided to dance with a dead person. #Mrs. Doolin Comes to Town - Felicity knows the dark secret about Mrs. Doolin. #Pet Sitter Toby - TBA #Ecto Spasm - TBA Season 3 #Into the Looking Glass - Gigi finds a mirror which has alternate reality from the 15th dimension. #Bake No Prisoners - Mandy and her friends, Andromeda, Jacie, Gigi, and Glenda go on a baking contest. #Something Chaotic This Way Comes - TBA #A Shot in the Darkness - After a black out strikes after a freak accident, Felicity and Nerissa find the way to get the power back on. #What The Hex Just Happened? - TBA #The Invisible Mandy - TBA #Dared To Be Scared - TBA #Night of the Gargoyles - TBA #Felicity and the Invisible Duck - TBA #Polterwhowasitagain? - TBA #A Lil' Game of Who Killed Who - TBA #Witchcraftia - TBA #Oh My Goth - Felicity, Amarande, and Nerissa have a girl's night out. #The Vampire King and I - TBA #Supes the Natural - TBA #The Nightmare Before Christmas Dinner - TBA #Royal Pain - TBA #Underwoe - TBA #Billy in Love - TBA #Boogey Boo - Boogeyman returns to get revenge. #Felicity's Day Off - TBA #Medusa, Where's My Car? - TBA Season 4 Season 5 Category:Lists